


Little Luxuries

by Chocolate_milk



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monster World, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk
Summary: A little of what you fancy does you good-- subsequently, the spirit of the Ring wants to take things a bit further with the White Mage...
Relationships: White Mage Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	Little Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't actually think what happens in the fic is possible; cuz after a little bit of research I realised the Monster World miniatures are a little smaller than I envision loool but you know what, its a fanfiction so idgaf ;-;  
> Also, i went back and changed 'white mage bakura' to 'white mage ryou' in the original fics summary (dunno why i put it like that to begin with anyway considering i never refer to him as that in the actual fic...)

  
Ryou gripped at the plastic lid of one on his many Monster World storage boxes, raising it with a gentle hand; not to disturb the figurines inside. He stood on his tiptoes, peeping over the boxes rim. He could barely spy the inside but what he saw, well, it couldn't be right.

Ryou frowned and grabbed the box, sliding it off the shelf and relocating it to his games' table. He tutted at the interior and checked the label to make sure there hadn't been some mistake.

Finally, subsiding his confusion, Ryou grabbed the White Mage miniature that had raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing in there?" Ryou asked the figure, tilting his head and inspecting the Mage. His eyes lead over the detailing on its robes, to its thoughtfully painted eyes-- he'd really poured his everything into this one.

Ryou adored this figure. He was certain he wouldn't have placed it with the dark and looming Dark Master Zorc. Ryou grimaced slightly, shutting the lid. He wouldn't leave any of his miniatures with that one, not if he could help it.

He placed the Mage down on his games' table, setting the box back on the shelf. He slipped the labelled 'playable characters' box off the shelf-- the correct box. This was his character, after all, even if he hadn't used it for a while.

A sigh escaped his lips, he vividly remembered the original campaign he'd planned for the little miniature; the time and effort he'd poured into it. The passion had escaped him, it seemed.

That was generally what followed when you were forced to create a true to history diorama for a benevolent spirit. He frowned, chewing his bottom lip. All the fun had been sucked out of his projects, recently.

Ryou lamented the fact, settling the 'playable character' box next to the miniature, popping off the lid.

"Let's put you back in your home," Ryou said to the figure-- a lonely habit he hadn't quite shaken, yet. He grabbed the Mage, beginning to lower it into the box before stopping.

He tilted his head, gazing at the figure-- the green painted eyes had always seemed unreasonably lively-- the sheen of its staff and its delicate white robes. Then, he paused, spotting a peculiarity.

"What happened here?" Ryou continued inspecting the figure before fingering the side of its robe. Sure enough, the pad of his finger found a patch of uneven texture, as though something had dried on it.

"How did...? You haven't even been out your box..."

Ryou continued stroking his finger over the robes, furrowing his eyebrows. It was as though something had been smeared, and then dried, over the miniature.

" _He_ better not have anything to do with this," Ryou hissed, wondering if a grubby handed spirit had been meddling with his miniatures, playing more deadly games with his Monster World collection.

It would make sense-- the Mage had been left with Zorc, his counterparts own character. But then again, the dried substance looked almost like...

Something wasn't right with this, Ryou thought, before feeling a wave of haziness overtake him.

The figure almost felt tense in his grip, but that couldn't be right. Flashes of black burst behind his eyes.

"Not... this again..." His vision started to go. He stumbled, bracing himself against the table. He clenched his grip on the White Mage, feeling his legs begin to go.

The Ring burned against his chest.

Then, Ryou was taken by a state of unbeing most people would never be able to experience, floating through the void in the Ring.

Instead of Ryou, the spirit of the Ring had come out, stood in the spot Ryou held prior. He stood straighter, stepping back from the table.

Bakura let out a chuckle, carrying the figure up to his eye level and raising his eyebrows.

"You're very cowardly, aren't you? Weren't you so excited to meet your 'master' before?" Bakura said, shifting the Mage until he was holding it by the scruff of its robe. The Mage was glaring at him, Bakura regarded this with a smirk. "Well, it matters not. Wasn't that a close one? Hm, I hadn't realised I left you so dirty."

The White Mage muttered something, huffing in frustration. Crossing its arms, and glaring at the imposter that had it securely in his grip.

It was past the point of hoping Bakura would leave it alone and, for the most part, past the point of fighting against him, too.

"How'd you like Zorc's company?" Bakura inquired, arching an eyebrow at the Mage, realising he wasn't getting a response to his previous pestering.

Like that, a harsh tremor shook down the base of the Mage's spine to the tip of its toes. Bakura smirked, glad to have invoked some kind of reaction, then let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm not afraid of him!" The Mage said.

"Mhmm..."

The Mage glared harder at Bakura, face flushed and annoyed, it didn't like being teased. At least, not by Bakura.

On pure instinct, Bakura began a stroll to their usual spot, stumbling to the bedroom.

He was still holding the Mage by the back of its robe, Bakura grabbed its staff with two fingers, inciting an angry yelp. The staff resounded on the floor, discarded on the trip to Ryou's room.

Arriving at their usual spot, Bakura settled into their usual position. He lied down on Ryou's mattress, plopping the Mage onto his chest-- watching as the Mage sulkily slouched to a sitting position, deflating until it looked somehow more pitiful than before.

Bakura settled his arms under his head, staring down at the White Mage.

The Mage seemed content with ignoring him, sitting with its knees up to its chest and staring vacantly at Bakura's shirt collar. Humouring the spirit seemed like putting its head in a lion's mouth, but after a second too long, the Mage glanced up, meeting perverse red eyes.

"What do you want?" The White Mage asked, glaring at the other, sounding braver than it certainly felt.

"What do you think?" Bakura said, flashing his teeth with a feral smile. He retrieved one of his arms from under his head and poked the miniature's cheek; soft and smooth. It turned away angrily, and Bakura stroked it's hair with his finger, tilting his head. "You."

The Mage ignored him, crossing its arms again. Its eyes were hard, and its mouth, unlike the smile it'd been painted in, was set in a firm line.

"Come off it," Bakura said, watching the Mage feel sorry for itself. He jabbed it with his finger, earning an angered tongue-out assertion. Bakura blinked at it, thoroughly unimpressed. "I could make things a lot worse for you if I wanted, you know."

The White Mage's expression changed to one of slight-worry (Bakura's threats were rarely empty) before it frowned. "...I doubt it."

"Hm, well, I'm sure you're already used to what we do in here," Bakura started, raising an eyebrow at the White Mage, "maybe afterwards I shouldn't bother cleaning you up? Let that host of mine find you?"

The White Wizard startled, stilling before shaking his head frantically.

"No! You can't!"

Bakura was pleased with the reaction. Today was the only day since their first encounter that the Mage had seen his master, it had reawakened something inside of it. A sense of loyalty perhaps.

Bakura wondered how he could further administer that to his advantage.

"Right... We don't want that, do we?" Bakura said slowly, a smirk growing over his lips, his head tilted. The figure shook its head, a glare still stuck on its face. "Imagine how disgusted he'd be... You wouldn't just be in a bit of a mess, I'd leave you naked, covered in come. Imagine what he'd think of you then."

The Mage's head hung low, but Bakura could spy its shameful, flushed face. Why Ryou hadn't painted it like originally was beyond him.

"You can't!" The Mage yelled out again. Bakura noticed the painted eyes were wet, shimmered when the light of Ryou's bedroom lamp hit them. It was crying, despite the impossibility. 

Bakura chuckled, dropped his arms from behind his head, grabbing the Mage with a yelp. He brought the crying figure up to his face and licked the tears off its face. The miniature cringed away. Bakura stroked its hatted hair.

"Of course, I don't have to do it," Bakura said quietly, moving the Mage back onto his chest to watch it better. "But I could. Be a good boy and I'll decide against it."

The White Mage grimaced, and nodded, not looking at Bakura.

"I don't want you being all... unwilling with what I want to do today," Bakura smirked inwardly-- he'd been waiting for a perfect opportunity to try something new with the miniature, preferably without it whining too much.

"...Fine," the Mage grumbled out, not quite sure what it was agreeing to. "But, what is it?"

"Secret," Bakura said, poking at the figure again, stroking its cheek. "Don't act like you hate this so much. It's dishonest."

The Mage huffed but didn't say anything else, trying to turn its head discreetly away from Bakura's finger. Truthfully, Bakura found the lack of psyche kinda off-putting, especially when he put in extra effort to have the miniature climax at least once by the end of each session. It obviously didn't hate this that much.

Bakura sat up, causing the Mage to slowly slide down his chest and finally onto his lap. The Mage grabbed at Bakura's shirt to slow it's tumble before it landed on Bakura's lap, staring up at him with a glare.

It faltered its glare, under Bakura's inquiring eyes, remembering the threat. It reverted its gaze, flustered. Terrified of how his master would react if the spirit really did leave him out after a rendezvous. It knew, however, that if the spirit wanted to do that-- no matter how the Mage behaved-- the spirit would.

Because Bakura wasn't his master, who'd looked upon it with such tender eyes. The Mage sighed, hanging its head. The thought of losing its master, despite their lack of their mingling as of recently, was too dreadful to consider.

"No point prolonging this," Bakura said, mostly to himself, raising an eyebrow at the White Mage.

Then, like that, began quick work at removing his shirt, throwing it off into Ryou's room. At this, the White Mage swallowed and looked away, its face red and flustered.

"Listen," Bakura said, stilling and snatching the miniature off his lap. He stared intensely at the Mage, a perverse shine over his eyes. "This shouldn't hurt you-- because, whether you like it or not, the shadows made you, your body. And shadows don't feel the pain a human would, of course I know this."

The Mage furrowed his eyebrows. It'd had its fair share of pain, the pain of Bakura's usual exploits, the sharp pain the thought of losing its master brought it and the painful terror Zorc inflicted on it.

It knew immediately to distrust the spirit. Not that it hadn't known that before.

Bakura smiled down lecherously, picking the Mage up by the scruff of its robe and inspecting it. There was a constant feeling of nakedness when Bakura's eyes scoured it, filling it with nervous jitters.

"I really want you," Bakura said, savouring the miniature's anxieties. Bakura was planning something a little... different tonight, and he had a reason for excitement, arousal built along with it.

"Oh..."

The White Mage's feet dangled, and it stared down at Bakura's chest, reddening somewhat in annoyance or otherwise.

With the hand that wasn't pinching the back of the Mage's robe, Bakura began a slow rub against the crotch of his trousers-- massaging himself to full hardness.

The Mage refused to meet his eye, but Bakura let himself gaze lewdly upon the figure. He huffed out a pleased breath.

Bakura, with nimble fingers, began to un-velcro the Magician's dirty robes (an adjustment he'd made after the nth time he'd had to repair the garment). He shed the robes, throwing them onto the carpeted floor of Ryou's bedroom.

The Mage also wore a white underthing that Bakura didn't bother removing, holding the Mage up again and staring him down lecherously.

He linked his fingers around the miniature's midsection, making a comparison he'd made several times before.

If his calculations were correct, the Mage's stomach girth was a wee bit smaller than that of Bakura's dick-- so, it might work, no matter how improbable it seemed. He was certain he could get it in. Whatever the material the Mage was made out of, and it certainly wasn't flesh, seemed durable with his fingers-- he was sure, with a stretch, he'd have a portable cock warmer. The thought left a shiver of arousal to wrack through him.

"I can't do anything impossible," Bakura explained, mostly to himself, "but after all this effort I may as well try."

"Huh?" The Mage was blinking at him with shimmering eyes, still flustered, fidgeting against Bakura's grip. Bakura shrugged, figuring it'd see soon enough.

Bakura dropped the Mage, who landed on his lap again with a light thump, still not big enough to invoke a reaction. Bakura poked at it, before grabbing it again and placed the flushed Mage down till it was sat down on the mattress beside him.

"Take that off, I need to find something," Bakura instructed before burrowing into Ryou's bedside table, sure there was some lotion in there somewhere.

He found the bottle after some rummaging, turning back to the bed to find the Mage sat there with its head hung low, sat on its hind legs and covering itself modestly. Just as Bakura had asked, the Mage had stripped to a state of nakedness.

Truthfully, Bakura found the Mage a little endearing. That was probably why he'd kept it around for so long.

"Good boy," Bakura said, not bothering to filter his tone of condescension. The Mage looked up at him, frowning.

Bakura ignored the look, grabbing the miniature with one hand and settling back onto the bed, lying down. He set the Mage down onto his chest. He fumbled one-handedly with the lotion enough to uncap the lid, squirting the lube onto his free hand's palm.

He looked down at the Mage with a cynical smirk, seeing quivers of unease wrack its body.

"Don't be so scared, I'm only going to finger you-- to begin with." Bakura watched the Mage falter, pulling its arms against its tiny body. He observed the Mage as its eyes found him with a fiery glare. "You always like it," Bakura said, a sardonic twinge in his voice, lathering his fingers further in the lotion.

"I don't..." The Mage said, lacking any real conviction. They both knew the truth, anyway. It cut itself off from saying more, remembering the threat.

Bakura dropped the lotion, grabbing the Mage by the waist instead, watching it flinch. He began nudging its arms away from its modest stance, exposing its dick. The White Mage let out a yelp, flustered.

Eagerly, Bakura moved his slicked digit until it was against the miniature's flaccid dick, rubbed at it gently. The miniature shut its eyes, its mouth quivered, holding back affirmations of pleasure.

The feeling of Bakura's moist fingertip rubbing against it was all-consuming, causing a stir of fervour to sneak through its body. It bit its lip, shutting its eyes tighter, feeling a haze of pleasure wash over him. Bakura's slick finger covered its dick completely, massaging it.

"Like it, huh?" Bakura smirked. He continued stroking against the miniature, feeling the tiny cock harden somewhat under his fingerpad.

"Nghh... n...--" No, the figure wanted to yelp, but it knew that was a lie, trying to hold back a desperate moan. The pressure didn't let up, stimulating it until it cracked, finally moaning out at the continuous ministrations. Bakura's laugh ringed in its ears.

Bakura hoisted the figure up, suspending it in the air. He drew his finger away, spying the Mage's now-stood dick with a smirk.

He let his finger fall away, dragging a slick trail of lube from the Mage's dick to its entrance. He teased the opening with his finger, rubbing at it. The Mage swallowed and flustered even further. Most days Bakura would use a single finger-- which was nicely filling-- and stimulate it that way.

Bakura began the task of slipping his finger into the miniature's tight opening.

The Mage let out a wanton moan, it was more than used to this by now, rather delighting in the act, no matter how much it denied it.

Bakura thoughtfully pressed the tip of his finger inside, watching the Mage's florid expressions, he could get it in with minimal resistance. The White Mage let out a whimper, legs twitching from where they dangled.

He continued pushing until the digit was fully enveloped inside of the figurine, gently swaying the digit. The Mage let out a moan, though it was small, the sound went straight to Bakura's cock.

Bakura arched his finger, rubbing against the inside of the figure, inciting a mewl from the Mage. He wasn't sure what the miniature's anatomy was, exactly, but Bakura knew it was remarkably sensitive inside. He used this knowledge to his advantage, thrusting his finger in and out, pushing against the Mage's inner walls.

The Mage whined, feeling tremors of pleasure coarse through his body. Bakura continued his assault, readjust his grip around its waist, and pummelling his finger into the tiny entrance.

Tentatively, Bakura let another digit poke at its opening, once he'd pulled out the other finger nearly all the way out. He began to slip two of his fingers into the figure-- inciting a yelp.

The Mage fidgeted on his fingers, trying to evade the digits that were stuffing him nearly full. Bakura only let out a huffy laugh.

"Stop struggling," Bakura said, pushing his fingers further inside the doll. He sent a pointed look at the White Wizard's erection. "I can see you like this."

The Mage let out a yelpy moan, trying to stifle it with a bite to the lip and failing. Bakura smirked. He drove his fingers back into its entrance. He massaged his fingers against the inside of the Mage's little body, watched it bite its lip and its cock twitch with a bounce.

After a while of the exploit, Bakura withdrew the two digits, forcing a third inside too.

The Mage's eyes startled open, letting out a gasp, mouth falling open silently. Its form was hot in Bakura's hand, Bakura was panting too, his own hands clamming up with perspiration.

Bakura fucked his fingers into the White Mage's body, watching its stomach bulge where his fingers travelled. The Mage's head fell back, letting a whine of interest. Ecstasy shot through its body, waves of pleasure washing over it.

Bakura continued sheathing his digits into the Mage, arching his fingers and rubbing at the Mage's inner walls. He watched the Mage's expression twist, florid and lusty. Its body was hot and pliant in his hand, Bakura noticed with a smirk.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. Bakura began to pull out his slick fingers, watching the Mage gasp out in disappointment.

He let the Mage down, breathing out deeply, and rested it on his chest.

Bakura unbuttoned his slacks and pushed the trousers down his hips, grabbing his boxers too and kicking them off his legs. He discarded his slacks off the side of the bed. His cock sprung up upon being let out, and he let out a huff of relief. 

Bakura watched the Mage for a second who was lied out on his chest, trying to catch its breath and blinking over its hazy eyes. Then, Bakura grabbed the bottle of lube he'd discarded before, uncapping it and squirting it onto his palm again.

He slicked up his erection, wanking himself until he was sufficiency lubed, letting out a huff of pleasure.

He wiped his hand on the duvet sheets and grabbed the miniature. He pummelled his finger back into the Mage, readying it further. The Mage moaned, hazily, pleasure assaulting it once again.

Soon, Bakura retrieved his finger and moved the figurine until it hovered above his cock-- he eyed the Mage, and then his cock and smirked. He was sure he could force the miniature onto his dick without much ado.

The Mage regarded his predatory look, before blinking, and finally tensing, looking down at Bakura's stiff cock. 

"That... That won't..! I can't--"

Bakura cut it off, yanking it down until it was sat on the head of his dick. Its body was scarcely the same girth, a little smaller-- but Bakura disregarded any doubt, holding the miniature in a fist, pushing it down somewhat. He raised his hips to push against the Mage's bottom, inciting a yelp.

He continued to stroke the head of his cock against the figurine, huffing out a groan. He didn't let up his grip around the Mage's waist and it grabbed at his hand to try and loosen his grip, escape his clutches. The Mage didn't stop struggling, kicking its legs and scratching Bakura's fingers.

With his free hand, Bakura spread the Mage's entrance, thrusting his hips up somewhat. The Mage yelped again.

"Agh!" The Mage struggled fruitlessly, yelling out as Bakura began his intrusion.

Bakura threw his head back with a groan, the tip of his cock was starting to breach the White Mage's entrance. He continued easing himself inside, ignoring the strain and the figure's cries.

He let out a long breath, groaning, before opening his eyes. The Mage was enveloped over the very head of his cock, its painted eyes were dark and hazy, its face was flushed and it quivered under his hand. Finally, it had stopped struggling.

From this perspective, and with a hazy mind, Bakura realised he probably wasn't going to be able to fit completely inside. But, he thought, he would do as much as he could.

He stilled, waiting to force the Mage further onto him-- so it wasn't too uncomfortable, at least. Bakura swallowed, caressing the Mage with the hand it was held in, trying to calm it a little.

The White Mage panted, fidgeting under Bakura's grip. It looked up at him, mouth ajar, eyes half-lidded, a pink blush spread over its cheeks.

Its cock was starting to weep, too, Bakura noticed, letting out a groan. Instinctively, the Mage's grip had found Bakura's hand, holding him tight.

He couldn't help it, his inhibitions left him, he pressed his hips up. He forced the miniature further onto his slicked cock, hearing it moan out feverishly. Its stomach bulging where his cock reached. Bakura swallowed, the sight arousing him more than he'd expected. He threw his head back, pushing more inside the Mage.

It was tight, so tight, squeezing against his dick. And warm, and... oh god.

He forced himself inside until he couldn't anymore, letting out a shaking breath before peeking his eyes open. The Mage was impaled nearly completely on his cock, its belly bulged around his length. The miniatures eyes were tightly closed, its mouth hanging open, crying out soundless moans.

A few inches of his cock was unsheathed but that couldn't be helped. The White Mage's tightness made up for it.

Bakura didn't waste any time, he tightened his grip around the Mage's form, pulling it slightly off his cock. It choked out in pleasure, throwing its head back.

Neither anticipated the sensation to be so intense, filling the room with the sound of their stifled moans and panting.

He pressed back inside of it, forcing it down as he thrust his hips, savouring the tightness. The Mage moaned out, entirely too sensitive. Bakura decided then, there was no point in holding back.

He drew the Mage up, thrusting back inside with a feeling of fervour swamping him. He pumped into the miniature, a slick sound resonating as he slammed into the figure. Pleasure built in his gut, primal instinct shrouding his mind. 

The White Mage was crying out wantonly, tears springing at the corner of its eyes. Bakura repeatedly pressed into it, rubbing up against its sensitive body, stimulating it further and further. 

Bakura's breath came out in pants, grunting each time he thrust into the Mage. The sounds the Mage emitted roused him even more, until his thrusts became erratic, forcing himself inside with a newfound ardour.

"Ngh... You love it, right?" Bakura huffed out, eyeing the Mage through a cloud of lust. "...The feeling of my cock? Want me to come inside, mh?" The Mage only squeezed his hand harder, moaning out.

Bakura, through his lust-hazy mind, translated that as a yes. He grappled the figure, wanking it over his dick, feeling its stomach bulge over his cock. He thrust upwards into the heat, feeling himself verge over the edge.

He frantically jerked the Mage's tiny body over his cock-- reaching his completion in spurts. Thrusting shallowly into the White Mage, releasing a spurt of his seed into its enticing heat before pulling out, come splattering onto its face and body.

The Mage reached its completion without any pestering, spurting out a tiny amount of fluid the same time Bakura climaxed-- yelling out in pleasure, tilting its head back and passing out.

Bakura withdrew the Mage, resting it on his chest, and settled back against the bed. He tried to catch his breath, panting into the empty room.

He glanced down at the little Mage on his chest, stroked its hair with his clean hand.

"You were a good boy," Bakura said, throat a little raspy. He didn't bother covering the tone of condescension, it wasn't like the Mage was awake (and even if he had been, he wouldn't have bothered).

He supposed he wasn't so bad not to clean the White Mage up, maybe even wash his robes, lest Ryou saw them again-- he couldn't have Ryou throwing his plaything out.

Besides, Bakura rather liked having the Mage about.

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhuhuu what did you think? bully me, i dont mind. ANYWAY there may or may not be one more work in this series, tho it will be gemshipping and probs not macro/micro (which i think is where i pull in all the hits lol), but ya know... we'll see.  
> How obvious is it that those weird ass cgi pixie porn ads kinda inspired this series lol


End file.
